


Toms Bathroom Selfie

by parker_galqxy



Category: Harrison Osterfield - Fandom, Hollander - Fandom, tom holland - Fandom
Genre: Gay/ tom holland gay/ tom holland actor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 17:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14699226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parker_galqxy/pseuds/parker_galqxy
Summary: Tom sends a naked picture to Harrison(This is my first smut sorry if the writing is bad)





	Toms Bathroom Selfie

Tom comes out of the shower bathroom full of steam, he sees himself in the mirror and says out loud “damn I look good” he decides to take his phone out and do something he’s never done before, he takes a picture of his naked wet body and sends it to his best friend Harrison saying “I’m waiting for you”. Harrison checks his messages a minute later and sees a text from tom, he opens it and sees toms naked body and it immediately turns him on, he replies right away saying “I’ll be there now! On my way” tom can’t wait for Harrison so he starts touching himself thinking it’s Harrison doing it, still completely naked in the steamy bathroom, he’s starting to sweat from all the heat. His phone rings it’s says “hazza” he answers immediately Harrison saying quickly “open the door I’m outside” tom runs to the door now in a towel, he opens the door and there Harrison is waiting, Harrison doesn’t say anything he just starts to kiss tom intensively exploring toms mouth with his tongue while walking towards toms bedroom Harrison’s boner practically popping out of his dark blue jeans, tom takes his towel off and throws it on the floor while Harrison’s tongue down his throat, he pushes Harrison away and gets on his knees and is unbuckling Harrison’s belt as Harrison is taking his own shirt off faster than he could ever imagine, tom sees Harrison’s dick for the first time in a while and says “it’s been too long since we’ve done this haz” Harrison reply’s “it’d be worth the wait love” tom doesn’t even respond he deep throats Harrison’s huge boner and Harrison squeals “yesss” not believing how well tom is working his mouth around his dick, toms going up and down Harrison’s dick repeatedly in a slow motion, Harrison’s hand tugging on toms hair, tom so desperately touching himself in a pace he didn’t know was possible while sucking off Harrison, “I- I’m gonna- agh- I’m gonna cum” yells Harrison, tom letting his mouth off of Harrison saying “no babe just hold it in” “I don’t think I can much longer tom” says Harrison “well then you’ll just have to cum inside me” Harrison puts tom on the bed and lifts his legs up, he gets lube from the top of toms dresser and coats his index finger with it and gets on his knees tom still on the bed waiting for Harrison, “you ready babe?” Says Harrison “I’ve been ready for a while now haz” jokingly reply’s tom, Harrison plays with toms ass rubbing his index finger around his rim and then inserts his finder into toms ass slowly, tom lets out a gasp and exhales in pleasure, Harrison playing around it, opening it up and without warning inserts another finger now in a swift up and down motion, he inserts a third tom enjoying everything, he inserts a fourth, now nearly fisting tom he pulls his hand out and tom lets out a loud “ahhhhh” in pleasure, Harrison gets off his knees and onto his bare feet and rubs his dick from the bottom of toms cock, to the rim of his ass hole repeatedly teasing tom, he puts the tip of his shaved dick into toms ass slowly he pushes himself into tom and tom says “ahh yes haz yes” haz grins at toms comment and god did tom feel good, he’s going in and out, in and out repeatedly and he’s hitting toms g spot every single time and toms yelling “yesss! You feel perfect right there!!” Harrison going in harder and even faster than before, tom yells on the top of his lungs saying “OH MY GOD, IM ABOUT TO CUM” Harrison says “yeah baby cum for me” tom pounding his own dick so hard and quickly and he cums all over his chest, Harrison sees it and he’s now going faster than he’s ever gone before and cums inside of tom, he pulls out cum dripping out of toms ass he gets back on his knees and sucks it all out of toms ass and while swallowing it all he gets back up and jumps on tom sucking all the cum of of toms chest, tom looks at Harrison sucking all of his cum off of his chest and grabs Harrison’s dick and moans “get off, get on your back” Harrison looks up into toms brown eyes staring into his soul and says “if you say so” Harrison now on his back, tom stands above him Harrison looking perfect laying there right in front of him, tom sucks all of the remaining juices from Harrison’s dick, Harrison moans loudly “ah I feel so sensitive right now” tom jacks him off and he says “I don’t care, I want you to cum in my mouth” Harrison shocked at how much tom can take, tom sucking Harrison so perfectly almost flawless and his lips touching the base of Harrison’s long perfect dick, he lets off and jerks Harrison off and Harrison says “I’m about to cum again” still not believing tom is about to make him cum twice, he looks at tom jerking him off so perfectly, tom says “come on Harrison come on” tom jerking him off so quickly now and Harrison moans and says “get ready!” Tom puts his mouth on tom and boom he cums inside of toms mouth, tom sucking him off the cum hitting the back of his throat, swallowing every single drop of it, Harrison is practically falling asleep he has no more energy, tom goes up to Harrison they’re both face to face tom kisses him tom now pushing his own tongue down Harrison’s throat and he lets go and lays on Harrison’s abs and they both fall asleep..


End file.
